


Lar Pintado Em Tinta Transparente

by MiRz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Oneshot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Bruce não sabia usar palavras para demonstrar afeto, então ele decidiu pintá-las em seu peito com tinta permanente.





	Lar Pintado Em Tinta Transparente

Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas presumia, a vida nunca foi fácil para Bruce Wayne, pelo menos desde os seus oitos anos de idade. Tendo perdido seus pais precocemente e de maneira tão brutal na sua frente, o menino tímido se fechou ainda mais em seu jeito introspectivo, deixando a escuridão e a depressão preencherem seu coração. Foi nesse cenário sombrio que a figura do Batman nasceu, trazendo o terror para a escória de Gotham. Ironicamente, foi o morcego quem trouxe de volta alguma luz em sua vida, permitindo seus Robins de existirem.

O bilionário nunca foi uma pessoa expressiva. Ele sentia, como todo e qualquer humano, mas palavras não eram o seu forte, não quando não eram usadas como arma, porém não ficou ignorante ao conhecimento de que sua frieza às vezes causava inseguranças em seus meninos. Bruce gostaria de fazer algo que provasse aos quatro Robins o quanto eles eram importantes em sua vida. Nas duas.

Sendo assim, não foi uma vontade que surgiu subitamente e espontaneamente, como frequentemente acontecia na mente rebelde tão típica da juventude. Era algo que matutava em sua mente fazia algum tempo, mas só ao ver seu último Robin bater as asas e voar longe do ninho ― rumo a Torre dos Titãs para ter a chance de aprender a ter uma equipe em quem confiasse, assim como seus irmãos mais velhos ―, é que Bruce decidiu concretizar a ideia que teve anos atrás.

Procurou um estúdio de confiança munido de um contrato de sigilo com altas consequências e duas horas depois, Bruce Wayne virou um homem tatuado. Mais um em um milhão, mas com um significado único e singelo.

Em seu peito ao lado esquerdo, bem em cima de onde seu coração palpitava, estava desenhado em tinta permanente um ninho, que guardava e mantinha protegido quatro pequenos Robins. Cada um representando um de seus filhos. Dessa forma, todos eles saberiam onde era o lar deles e que sempre estaria aberto para sua volta, não importando o quão longe voassem.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
